


Quartzes in the Kitchen

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: If Gems Had Periods [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comfort Food, Crack, Cravings, Donuts, Fluff, French Fries, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Menstruation, Napping, Nutella, PMS, Parody, Peanut Butter, Pizza, Premenstrual Syndrome, Short One Shot, Shout-outs, Sibling Bonding, Silly, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: With nobody around to restrain them, Amethyst and Jasper decide to take advantage of their freedom.





	Quartzes in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, Gems don't have periods, let alone PMS.

The Crystal Gem Amethyst was, no doubt, a Gem who loved to eat.

And as it turned out, so did her big sister Jasper.

On the days before their periods, however, they can become unusually hungry even for them, and for some pretty ridiculous food.

* * *

One fine day, after coming back from their shopping trip around the Beach City Boardwalk, the two Quartzes unlocked the front door to the Beach House. Amethyst snuck about half-a-dozen or so glances around the empty living room. "The coast is _clear_." she saluted.

And so, the twosome went inside, shut the door behind them, and went straight to the kitchen. They set down their purchases on the table.

The food they bought included pizza from Fish Stew Pizza, fries from Beach Citywalk Fries (especially "The Bits"; y'know, the bits of fries that got stuck to the bottom of deep fryer basket), donuts from the Big Donut, as well as some other stuff from a nearby convenience store. With so many yummy goodies, where would they possibly start first?

"Whaddya mean, 'first'?" Amethyst yelled at the narrator.

Okay, okay. In their defense, they had no issues with shoving sugary, doughy donuts _and_ salty fries (with extra ketchup) down their gullets at the same time. As bizarre as the combinations was, to them, it was just delicious! And speaking of combinations...

Amethyst wasted no time getting to her main course. A dish with hot, melted, gooey cheese sounded extra appealing, but so did a cold dessert. Hmm, pizza or ice cream? Why not both! Amethyst took a slice of piping hot pizza, dolloped a good amount of ice cream onto it, and mushed another slice of pizza on top of it to make a kind of crazy sandwich. Melting ice cream dripped everywhere with every enthusiastic bite she took, but she didn't care about the mess she was making. They were so good, she made a couple more of "ice cream pizza sandwiches" for herself.

Jasper, on the other hand, was more fixated on the large jars of creamy peanut butter and one of the best spreads on planet Earth adored by both humans and Gems alike: the sweet, chocolately Nutella. But where were the biggest spoons in the house when you needed them the most? Ah, to hell with it. Might as well just eat them right out of the jars itself! It started out with one finger each, but soon Jasper was sticking her entire hands in and eating off of them like a certain yellow bear with his 'hunny' pots. The normally grouchy Gem's smile had grown wider and wider (and messier and gooier), until, finally, it seemed as though it would split her face in two.

Amethyst looked over and began smiling widely herself; seeing her sister very happy always made _her_ very happy. "Hey, I like your attitude!" And so she mimicked the larger Gem by sticking her hand into the ice cream tub and shoving the frozen treat into her mouth.

Conversely, Jasper quickly reached for the last slices of pizza before they ran out.

It wasn't too long before all the things they brought home disappeared.

* * *

Amethyst and Jasper relaxed on the couch, quite proud of themselves.

"Man, isn't being left to fend for ourselves just _the best_?" Amethyst asked with a (ice cream stained) smile.

" _Mmmmphh._ " Jasper nodded and agreed though a sticky mouth.

They became so chilled out with their full stomachs that they fell asleep. Two minutes later, the sound of the Temple's Warp Pad appeared, but the girls were already too absorbed in their nap to even hear it.

"MY KITCHEN!!" came Pearl's horrified scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
